Advances in the genetic and biochemical dissection of transcriptional mechanisms have been bolstered by biophysical descriptions of the structures and interactions of the proteins and nucleic acids involved. Exciting progress has been made in studies of combinatorial and synergistic regulation by activators and repressors, their effects at various stages of the transcription cycle, and their influence on the role of chromatin in gene regulation. Mechanistic studies are increasingly influenced by consideration of the biological context of transcriptional events. The goal of this meeting is to bring together researchers exploring transcriptional mechanisms in a variety of biological systems using a broad range of experimental approaches. The proposed program integrates contributions from prokaryotic and eukaryotic systems, with experimental strategies including genetics, biochemistry, protein crystallography and cell biology. Session topics include dissection of the components of the transcriptional machinery, the structures and actions of activators and repressors, the sequential stages of transcription, and connections of transcription with cellular structures and signalling. The program includes a larger proportion of female and young scientists than has been represented at other major meetings, and their increased visibility will increase their effectiveness as role models. Further opportunities for broad participation are offered at workshop sessions, with short talks selected from submitted abstracts, and poster sessions.